


Das Geheimnis eines erholsamen Schlafs

by Lacrimavi



Category: Erik Range, Gronkh, Valentin Rahmel - Fandom, Vallerik, youtuber
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimavi/pseuds/Lacrimavi
Summary: Es sollte ein ruhiger Abend werden, an dem die beiden nur gemeinsam zocken. Doch zufällig entdeckt Valentin in Eriks Schlafzimmer ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis.





	Das Geheimnis eines erholsamen Schlafs

**Author's Note:**

> Lade nach und nach ein paar alte Fics hoch, die ich früher auf fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht habe.

Es war ein ruhiger Tag im Hause Range. Draußen waren die Menschen schon seit Stunden unterwegs, doch Erik lag noch in seinem Bett. Vor Kurzem war er erwacht und überlegte nun, ob er sich nicht doch noch einmal umdrehen und weiterschlafen sollte. Der Blick auf den Wecker sagte, dass es bereits 13 Uhr war. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er sich wohl aus dem Bett quälen sollte, aber es war doch so gemütlich dort. Es war warm und weich. 10 Minuten würde er sich noch gönnen.   
Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn abrupt aus seinem Dämmerzustand. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Egal, jetzt sollte er rausfinden, wer seine heilige Ruhe störte. Er nahm sein Handy und ging ran. Mit einem lang gezogenen "Ja" meldete er sich. "Sie haben nun bestätigt, dass jeden Monat 59,99€ von Ihrem Konto für das Lotto69 Paket abgebucht werden", sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Man Valle, ich schlafe noch halb. Da ertrag ich deine 'Lustigkeit' noch weniger", gab Erik zurück. "Ich mach das solange, bis du endlich lernst, dass man sich nicht mit 'Ja' am Telefon meldet." Erik seufzte. Dass sein bester Freund ihn mal erziehen würde, hätte er auch nie gedacht. "Und wofür hast du mich jetzt aus meinem Schönheitsschlaf gerissen?", fragte der Ältere. "Schönheitsschlaf? Da müsstest du mindestens so lange wie Dornröschen schlafen, damit man da ein Ergebnis sieht." Ein Kichern kam aus der Leitung. "Witzig, Herr Rammel. Also raus mit der Sprache. Warum störst du?" "Alter, hast du mal auf die Uhr geguckt? Es ist 15:30. Das ist selbst für dich spät." Oh, da hatte er doch länger als beabsichtigt geschlafen. "Ich war um 1 schon mal wach. Dann hab ich mich umgedreht und plötzlich klingelt mein Handy und es ist halb vier. Verrückt. Ich war in letzter Zeit so gestresst und ich kann zurzeit sehr gut schlafen. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es kommt." Tatsächlich hatte er kürzlich ein Rezept für guten Schlaf gefunden, aber das musste Valentin ja nicht wissen... Dieser ergriff nun wieder das Wort: "Also, ich hab angerufen, weil ich dachte, dass wir einfach mal wieder abhängen könnten. Ein bisschen ungezwungen zocken, Gourmetküche beim Lieferservice bestellen, Milch trinken. Sowas halt." "Klar, können wir machen. Komm doch nachher rüber. Aber bring Milch mit. Ich hab, glaub ich, nichts mehr im Haus." "Als ob das was Neues wäre. Ich komm ja auf dem Weg an genug Supermärkten vorbei. Dann bis heut Abend." "Yo, bis denn." Erik legte das Telefon wieder auf den Nachttisch. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er irgendwas dringend tun musste, aber was? Oh man, die Folgen! Die musste noch er raushauen. Und er musste sich eine Ausrede ausdenken, warum sie schon wieder zu spät kamen. Nun begab er sich doch relativ rasch aus dem Bett. Er warf sich noch schnell ein Shirt über und machte sich auf den Weg ins Arbeitszimmer. 

Etliche Stunden später klingelte es an der Tür. Erik, der gerade auf dem Sofa saß und mit dem iPad spielte, stand auf und ging in den Flur, um die Tür zu öffnen. Vor ihm stand, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Valentin. Er hatte zwei Sixpacks unter den Armen klemmen und grinste Erik an. "Ich sagte ja, Schönheitsschlaf bringt bei dir nichts. Ich erkenne eher eine Verschlechterung." "Lieber Valentin, möchtest du die Milch wieder ins Auto tragen und dann einen einsamen, traurigen Abend allein zu Hause verbringen?", Erik versuchte, ernst zu klingen, was ihm natürlich ziemlich misslang. "Glaub mir mein Bester, der Abend wäre gar nicht so schlecht. Und andere Gesellschaft würd ich garantiert auch schnell finden." Valentins Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Ach, ich vergaß deine enge Beziehung mit deiner Hand. Ohne die würdest du ja gar nicht mehr zum Schuss kommen", scherzte Erik. "Ich weiß wenigstens, wie die Dinge flüssig laufen. Bei dir ist ja schon ewig Trockenzeit", erwiderte Valentin. Darauf fiel Erik keine schlagfertige Erwiderung ein. Darum sagte er: "Willst du nicht mal die Milch abstellen?"

Später saßen sie Pizza essend auf dem Sofa. Im Hintergrund murmelte leise der Fernseher. Irgendeine dieser unzähligen Castingshows lief gerade. Valentin, der seine Pizza fast geschafft hatte, streckte sich und sagte: "So, zocken wir jetzt eine Runde oder was?" "Lässt du mich bitte erst mal aufessen. Kann ja nicht jeder so schlingen wie du", kam es von der rechten Seite. "Dafür, dass du nicht schlingst, bist du ja trotzdem gut genährt. Vielleicht solltest du die Pizza nicht aufessen", sagte Valentin frech. "Warte mal ab. Wenn du in mein Alter kommst, kannst du dir das Gefresse auch nicht mehr leisten." "Jaja, alter Mann. Also, was spielen wir? Ich hab Bock auf Xbox." "Such du ruhig aus. Ich schlag dich sowieso in allem", sagte Erik selbstzufrieden. "Ja ne, ist klar. Du weltbester Progamer." Valentin stand auf und suchte aus dem Regal ein Spiel raus. Als er eins gefunden hatte, legte er es in die Konsole ein und griff nach einem Controller. "Sag mal, wo ist denn der andere Controller? Hier liegt nur einer", sagte er an Erik gewandt. Dieser überlegte kurz. "Ach, der liegt noch im Schlafzimmer." "Was macht der Controller im Schlafzimmer?", fragte Valentin. "Ich war mal abends so knülle, dass ich den nach dem Zocken noch in der Hand hatte. Da ist er einfach mit ins Schlafzimmer gewandert. Und irgendwie hab ich immer vergessen, ihn wieder rüber zu räumen", sagte Erik schulterzuckend. "Verstehe. Dann geh ich den mal suchen. Dann musst du dich nicht vom Sofa erheben. Das würde ja wieder Stunden dauern", sagte Valentin und verschwand durch die Tür. Tsss, so ein freches Stück. Erik kaute auf dem Rest seiner Pizza. Er könnte ja schon mal das Spiel starten. Der Blonde würde ja nicht so lange für das Suchen des Controllers brauchen. Der Ältere griff also nach dem vorhandenen Controller und startete das Game.   
Nach 5 Minuten war der Jüngere aber noch nicht zurück. Was brauchte der denn so lange? Erik beschloss, nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er lief den Flur nach hinten. Die Schlafzimmertür stand offen. Valentin stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und bewegte sich nicht. Sein Blick war leicht nach unten gerichtet, so als ob er etwas in seiner Hand ansehen würde. "Valentin?", fragte Erik vorsichtig. Angesprochener drehte sich in Zeitlupentempo um und sah Erik fragend an. Dann hob er seinen Arm und Erik sah, dass sich tatsächlich etwas in der Hand des Blonden befand. Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Eriks Gesicht. Scheiße, er hatte sein Bett nicht gemacht. Nun war er in Erklärungsnot. Das sah auch Valentin so, denn er sagte: "Jetzt bin ich gespannt, wie du mir das erklären willst." Erik machte den Mund auf und dann gleich wieder zu. Ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte. Aber gab es die überhaupt? Valentin sagte erschöpft: "Ich will nur eins wissen: Warum?" Was hätte er auch sonst wissen wollen? Diese Frage konnte Erik immerhin beantworten. "Ich schlafe damit einfach viel besser. Es fühlt sich so weich im Gesicht an." Unsicher blickte er Valentin in die Augen. "Du kuschelst also tatsächlich damit?", fragte dieser. Erik bejahte. "Ich würde verstehen, wenn du das nicht nachvollziehen kannst, aber ich hoffe, dass du mich nicht dafür verurteilst." Er machte einen Schritt auf seinen besten Freund zu und nahm den Gegenstand der Unterhaltung aus dessen Hand. Langsam führte er sie in Richtung Valentins Gesicht. Sacht fuhr er damit über die Wange des Blonden und hauchte: "Fühl mal." Dieser lehnte sich unbewusst der Berührung entgegen und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er in Eriks Augen, die ihn hoffnungsvoll ansahen. "Siehst du, das ist sehr angenehm. Und solange ich nichts anderes oder niemand anderes zum Kuscheln habe, bleiben die Dinger auch hier." "Die Dinger? Gibts dafür nicht einen Namen?", fragte der Jüngere. "Da ich mich ja mit keinem darüber unterhalte, muss ich sie ja auch nicht benennen", erwiderte Erik schulterzuckend.   
"Du hast die also eigentlich, weil du dich einsam fühlst", sagte Valentin und lenkte das Gespräch damit in eine schwierige Richtung. Erik sah ihn nur an und sagte nichts. Sein Gegenüber blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Erik glaubte, Mitleid in dem Blick zu erkennen. "Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass dich das Alleinsein doch so sehr belastet. Du weißt doch, dass du nicht immer alles in dich hinein fressen sollst", sagte der Jüngere ernst. "Du weißt doch, wie ich bin. Ich rede zwar viel, aber nicht über solche Dinge. Und ich weiß, dass das jetzt seltsam klingt, aber ich muss es dir mal sagen. Ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Valentin. Ich kann immer zu dir kommen, wenn mich etwas bedrückt. Und ich verspreche dir hiermit, dass ich das in Zukunft auch tun werde." Schweigend blickten sie sich an. Es herrschte eine ruhige Atmosphäre in dem spärlich beleuchteten Zimmer. Erik wartete auf eine Erwiderung. Valentin sagte mit belegter Stimme: "Natürlich bin ich für dich da. Wozu bin ich denn dein bester Freund? Ich bin natürlich auch froh, dich zu haben. Ich...ich hab dich lieb." Beschämt richtete er seinen Blick zum Boden. Erik führte seine freie Hand zu Valentins Kinn und hob es an. Mit einem liebevollen Ausdruck in den Augen sah er in Valentins und wisperte: "Ich hab dich auch lieb." Dann lehnte er sich Stück um Stück weiter nach vorn. Bis seine Lippen endlich Valentins berührten. Danach sagten sie bis zum nächsten Morgen nichts mehr. Das Schnuffeltuch lag einsam auf dem Boden. Heute Nacht brauchte Erik es nicht zum Kuscheln.


End file.
